


The Queens Guard: Part 1

by Alexirose



Series: The Queens Guard [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A great fight, Desire, F/M, FOREVER LOVE, Hope, fire & ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexirose/pseuds/Alexirose
Summary: Its 2017, Regina is now the Queen of Storybrooke and the ruler of the surrounding lands. Emma and Killian are taking care of their baby. Regina has formed (With the help of Jiminy Cricket)  a protection for the throne: The Queens Guard. But, past the love and safety, something is coming. A strange dark mist is covering the realms, and Dark One Nimue has come back. Uncovering dark plans for the realms, and the resurrection of the Black Fairy; will the Guard and the Savior be able to defeat the 'Final Battle' once again and a whole coven of Dark Ones?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Part One of a New Series - 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> ~My First Work~

A young woman, by the age of hundred-sixty, rushed by Granny’s Diner and down the main road. A moss-green cloak billowing from behind her, she breaths in a lunge of fresh air. Leaping against the roaring wind, she halts at a dusty blue house. It included a freshly cut lawn with one dangly tree placed in front; and a white picket fence surrounding the house’s perimeter. She peered at the house for a moment and down at her pockets, pulling out a tightly bound scroll. Unfolding it, she examines the contents. Reading: 

By Fairest orders of Queen Regina:  
I send Agent Raine to the ‘Jones’ residence. Call upon Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and hand them the supplied sigil of The Queens Guard. Be that it may, I summon The Jones to the Royal Castle, as of utmost importance.  
P.S. The Royal baby, Hope Swan-Jones is requested as of finer protection. (In which The Charmings would willingly look after.) 

Desirably,  
Advisor Jimminy (Cricket)

Agent Amelia Raine, looked up from the scroll, tucking it deep into her cloak. She stepped past the lawn and flung open the fences’ gate. Jetting up the stairway leading to the door, she sighed. Looking down at her feet she saw a rough brown mat displaying in fine cursive ‘Welcome to the Jones’!’. She smirked, bringing her hand up and, she knocked lightly on the door. A clamber of muffled footsteps sounded from behind the pale grey door. There was a creak and out from behind came a strong, yet worn middle-aged woman. Dirty blonde hair draped down from a calm and beautiful face. Hazel eyes peered out under thick black lashes, and thin eyebrows expressed confusion. The woman was wearing a crimson-red leather jacket, unzipped to show a black turtleneck.  
“Um, Mrs. Swan - Emma Swan?” Raine stumbled for words.  
“Yes?” Emma asked in a quizzical manner.  
“Uh - Queen Regina asks of your presence at the Royal Castle, including Mr. Killian Jones and your daughter - Hope Swan-Jones.” She then handed Emma the Queens Guard sigil, her hand, shaking.  
“What’s the matter? Is everything alright? No curses or resurrected Dark Ones?!” Emma asked, alarmed, examining the sigil.  
“No, no! Just - actually… I’m not entirely sure why she needs you…”  
“Love, who is it?” A fruity and most appealing voice came from further in the house.  
“Oh, Killian, it’s an agent of The Queen's Guard.” She smiled abashedly, as a tan figure drew closer to the doorway. A tall, ‘devilishly’ handsome man wavered next to Emma Swan. Leaning over and kissing her lovingly on the cheek. His hair was curved upwards in the front and held a dark brown hew. His greyish-blue eyes shone under thick prominent eyebrows. A slight and thin beard surrounded a bright and alluring smile. He wore a black leather jacket and a black undershirt that was slightly open at the top. Finally, Agent Raine looked to his hands. One was covered in rings, including his polished wedding band. Another was an intricately carved silver band with a brilliant red ruby in the center. Her eyes then transitioned to his other ha-, not a hand at all! In the place of his hand was a shiny (obviously taken care of) hook.  
“Capt. Killian Jones at your service.” The retired pirate leaned down and pecked Amelia’s hand. She blushed a faded pink.  
“More like ‘Sheriff Jones’ beside's me, Killian.” Emma grinned defiantly. “We’re still working on the Operation Not-A-Real-Pirate-Anymore.”  
Killian scowled, “Never gonna budge, love.”  
“When does Reg- Queen Regina request us?” Emma asked, ignoring Killian’s comment and mischievous grin.  
“As soon as possible. It's not urgent but a requirement.” Raine explained.  
“And Hope?” Killian asked, waving a hand toward a green and grey cradle rocking further inside the house.  
“Uh… Well, Her Majesty does request for Ms. Swan-Jone’s presence. In which the Charmings would willingly take her under their wing while you visit.”  
“Alright, let us get ready and we’ll follow you to the Castle.” Emma smiled kindly at the Agent. She closed the door with a slight creak, and Raine sat down on the steps below the door. 

_MeanWhile_In the Jones’ House_

Emma paced the living room, glancing over at the slumbering baby beside the furthest couch. “Killian.” She said through clenched teeth.  
“Love, what are you worrying about?” Killian inquired, hooking his hook-hand around her waist and drawing her close to his chest, setting his other hand around her shoulder and on her neck. Emma sighed warmly and rested her head on his chest - smiling with deep thought. Killian laughed silently and kissed her head - staying close.  
“With how perfect everything has been. Since Henry has returned and Lucy and Jacinda - I can’t help but doubt our happiness. If anything does appear.”  
“Love! Why worry? We are in the present. And know this. We have a great Queen for a leader. Your parents will keep Regina on the right path. Since her coronation, things have gone smoothly, under her rule, we shall stay that way.” Emma sighed,  
“See? This is why I fell in love with you - and married you.” She looked up from his chest and gazed silently into his loving eyes.  
Killian laughed, “A savior still, love. But we also have different responsibilities.” He nodded over at the cradle.  
“Killian, what if… Since Gold passed, there’ll be a new Dark One. Nimue might form an extremely powerful group of her own since there were two Dark Ones, you and I. She could make it so there are much more active in The Enchanted Forest, or even here, in Storybrooke. I found out that there are two versions of Neverland and the Enchanted Forest as well. When Regina transported them to Maine, something happened. Not sure what yet though.”  
“Mh, possibly. But, since I trapped the Dark Ones in the Dark Ones’ Dagger, I believe that they may stay that way, being that Nimue won’t be able to extract any power from her entrapment.”  
“But since Gold is gone… Wouldn’t a new Dark One appear in his place? Killian, a Dark One is a manner of all evil. Worse than Re- The Evil Queen ever was.”  
“I know love, but things have changed. Everyone has changed. Things are finally at a point where we have full hope for the future.”  
“I guess all we can do is to expect the worst and hope for the best.” Emma finished the sentence in a muffled voice, as she kissed her husband with deep desire, and chuckled as she wheeled around to face her baby. The baby, nestled in a cocoon of vibrant blankets, babbled at her mother as her eyes fluttered open. Bright curelean eyes peered out from under thick baby lashes. Emma cooed at Hope as she cradled her in her arms. Killian strolled over to Emma’s side and tickled Hope’s belly, leading to a joyous and bubbly spurt of laughs from Hope.  
“Mhhh... Little Starfish.” Killian murmured.  
“Killian - can you get Hope’s jacket and sun hat?”  
“Of course.” He smiled and ambled over to a coat rack -recently added- by the front door. He grabbed a small grey and blue wool jacket with a pink lining. Moving over to a hat rack, he scoured through the rack and fetched a petite sun hat - a sunny lemon color that could match with the jacket and jacket color.  
“Shall we go?” Emma called from the living room.  
“We should, can’t keep the Agent or Regina waiting.” Killian agreed, after suiting up, they opened the front door and followed Raine to the Royal Castle. 

_MeanWhile_At The Royal Palace_

“Regina! Calm down, there is no need to stress out!”  
“Ugh, but Jiminy, everything is so unstable now! With all of the kingdoms together, there is so much to look out for!”  
“Regina, we’re here to help,” A silvery voice reassured.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry Snow. Its jus- just been so hard. But I try. Since the coronation, I feel like I’m about to explode.”  
A pale toned, stunning women walked in from the chamber door, and into the Queen’s private quarters. She had cropped raven black hair, framing kind but skilled hazel eyes. She wore a white, bejeweled hardy-thick leather jacket with faded diamond shapes, within each shape was a magnificently carved diamond. A high collar reached up to under her ear and curved outward slightly. A beige chemise tucked under her chest and under her leather jack. A jeweled white belt wrapped around her curved waist and a long leather draped half skirt billowed out from her jacket. Leather boots came up to her knees, and riding pants fitted for Snow stretched perfectly. As the retired Queen moved her feet, she came gingerly through the door, silent as a ghost.  
“Snow - I, I need your help…” The midnight haired Queen pleaded. Dark brown eyes rested under perfectly done brows. Light eyeshadow circled her eyes, and faded pink lips gave way to bright white teeth. A faint scar ran on the top of her upper lip to the inner lip. Her hair was let down, going only to her shoulders, and fluffed at the ends. A silver and diamond crown rested upon her black hair. She wore a long frilled white dress that whisked around her legs in a spiderweb of silk, leather, and rolled frills.  
Snow gracefully floated from the doorway to her pupil. She hugged Regina protectively, and whispered,  
“I’ll help the whole way, Regina. Just ask…”  
Snow kissed Regina on the forehead and held her shoulders seriously.  
“Now, tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Haha. Almost everything. Agrabah is in disarray, with a hidden resistance forming in the dark. King Midas’s kingdom is broken, for however long… So on. Snow, we have enemies in the shadows, and I can’t snuff them out.”  
“Regina, not everyone can. Even you, even Emma.” Snow noted, “Remember that the Queens Guard is here to protect the Royal Throne and the proposed queen. All the kingdoms are united and we can stand a huge chance against any darkness. Possibly even a Dark One.”  
“Mh, I sent for Emma and Killian, so that we can discuss the Dark One(s) threat to Storybrooke. We are still figuring things out, that the Dark Ones might be in the Enchanted Forest. The Dark Ones and Nimue are possibly starting a fellowship…”  
“Regina, we will take it one step at a time. First, we will take care of the matters at hand. We should start helping King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine with their issues.” She smiled softly, “What did they tell you?”  
“Like the resistance against The Evil Queen, a hidden resistance is reported to be forming. Thieves and miscreants that worked originally in par with Aladdin.”  
“Hmmm, why would they rise up against him?”  
“Because he left his outlaw life behind him to marry Jasmine.” Regina waved a hand, “They believe he betrayed the strays. So they are taking their revenge by taking Agrabah from the underbelly to the Thrones.”  
“Your Majesty, if I might intrude…?” Jiminy, the curly ginger-haired psychiatrist, and advisor peeped. His warm, kindly face smiled slightly, blue eyes searched the room uncomfortably.  
“Of course,” replied, her voice cracked a bit.  
“We will stand together Queen- Regina. We will. Agent Raine is bringing Emma and Killian, so we can figure things out with all of them. I would coordinate the Guard if anything pops up from our knowledge or their reports.” He put a soft hand on her shoulder. A faint teardrop rolled down Regina’s cheek; dropping mutely to the cobbled floor. A knock sounded from the chamber door, and a muffled voice:  
“Her Majesty’s request is here.” Regina beckoned for them to enter, Raine came through first.  
“Regina! Is everything okay?” Emma asked, concerned. She turned, “Mom!”  
“Hi, Emma.” Regina and Snow said in sync. Killian came in after Emma and paused at the door. Emma passed Hope to her grandmother, kissed Hope’s forehead, and turned to Regina.  
“You needed us?”  
Regina nodded sulkily, obviously restraining damp eyes.  
“We sent some of the Queens Guard back to the Enchanted Forest to report going-ons within the realm. Being that all the kingdoms were transported to Storybrooke… Its baren, except a strange foggy mist all across the Forest. Agent Lorne said some of the rookies were drawn in by some force - she never saw them again.”  
“Hmm, what are we needed for?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Another agent, Agent Karmin believes that its the work of multiple…” Regina paused, eyebrows furrowed.  
Emma wavered.  
“Dark Ones.” A peep came from Snow White, Hope babbled, Regina shook her head dismayingly, Emma growled, Killian shifted uncomfortably, Agent Raine coughed, and Jiminy gasped silently.  
“Em- I. Regina, Luv, you mean to say that there might be a growing coven of Dark Ones? In the Enchanted Forest?” Killian flexed his cheek muscles, eyes bleary with distant hate.  
“I - I’m afraid so. Hah, since I separated The Evil Queen from myself, I feel way more emotions than I need at the moment... “  
Emma’s eyes widened, “Killian, I told you... We had evil gurgling under our noises, and here we are. Faced with more than one Dark One.”  
Snow’s body and face tensed, “How many Dark Ones were reported to be there?”  
“‘Far more than two.’” Regina quoted.  
“All we can do-” A slam echoed from the hall outside the chamber. Everyone faced the door, as a young man flew through it. 

“MOMS! GRANDMA, DAD- Hope?” The man stopped, panting hard and fast. His hair was hickory brown and wore a strong and handsome face. His eyes were greener hazel and jaw, as his step-father, was very shaped(angular).  
“Henry! Are you okay? What's wrong,” Emma and Regina asked hurriedly, rushing over to their son. He was wearing a plain white shirt with a brown leather out-shirt with two belts, one with a steel sword attached.  
“A - EH. Tiger Lily, she was sent through a portal to Storybrooke, from Neverland. She brings bad news. Very bad news.” Henry gasped for air.  
“Tiger Lily?! Why is she here?” Killian asked, his voice faded but rushed.  
“Not sure, but hurry!” Killian ran first, then Emma, Regina, Snow, and finally Raine. Jiminy stayed where he was, as Henry followed close behind the rest. 

_Later_At Granny’s Diner_

A body lay quiet on one of the booths in Granny’s Diner. A red jeweled dress trailing down from the booth, red and yellow feathers fluffed up from the shoulders of the unconscious fairy. Two braids of sable black hair came down to her chest. Leather straps and bands twirling around the two braids. Her mouth was slightly gaping, coarse breath penetrated from her lungs. Behind the diner counter, Granny polished the slate tops with a grey rag. Her curly light gray hair was tied up with a clip, and her faded blue-green eyes expressed concern and unhindered strength. Six figures dashed through the Diner front door, jingles from the entry bell echoing all the way to the back room and the vibrant jukebox.  
“Good! You're finally here! Tiger Lily has been so still…” Granny commented, her voice sweet but firm. Killian flew forward to his old partner.  
“Tiger, Luv? Are you there? Talk to me.” His voice was harsh, eyes unfocused.  
“How long has she been like this lad,” He asked, turning to face his adopted son.  
“Mh, twenty-ish minutes.”  
“Is she breathing?” Snow queried, rocking Hope steadily in her arms.  
“Yes,’ was Killian’s hushed response, checking her pulse. Emma crouched herself next to Killian, resting her hand on his knee.  
“She passed out after a very hazy few minutes, the portal formed in the street right outside the Diner. Nook and I got her into the Diner but he had to leave to assist Alice and Robin with some things.” Henry began, “She was still conscious, and talking. Mainly about how dark mist has enveloped Neverland. The Lost Boys are going wild, from what I heard, and formed shadows are rolling over the island.”  
Regina grumbled, “The same reported mist is spreading around the Enchanted Forest as well.” Regina added ruthfully. A movement sparked from Tiger Lily’s body, Killian coiled back, Emma steadied her husband. A low, muffled groan sounded from the body. Tiger Lily turned a minuscule to face the rest. Her eyes rolling in her head. The whites of her eyes concealing everything, Snow gasped.  
“Tiger?!”  
Tiger Lily stirred, she raised her hand, immediately plummeting back to her side. “Kil- ugh…” Her head bobbed, she uttered two words,  
“Black Fairy…”  
“What?!” Everyone said even Granny who twisted her way around the counter and behind the Jones’s backs. Gradually Tiger Lily gained strength, a few minutes later, she could make out sentences.  
“Nimue… She has drawn power - from the Dagger. Freedom, she has made new Dark Ones for her… Coven. She is - resurrecting…. The Black Fairy for her own bidding.. She will obey Nimue and the more powerful Dark Ones… Fiona will not be a Dark One. But she will be assisting them.”  
“Oh no… But Gold is dead, he was the one that killed Fiona. Without him… That'll be a lot harder.” Emma’s jaw locked, her hands caged into fists.  
Everyone was silent for what seemed like an hour.  
The Dark Ones and Fiona, the Black Fairy were back. The Black Fairy, the bane of all existence - the Savior’s final fight. But that was completed, being that Rumplestilskin, son of Fiona and true Savior killed The Black Fairy, and was now dead, sacrificing himself to save Nook from his poisoned heart. What would happen to them, Storybrooke, the kingdoms, and even the realms - with such dark power coming?

______________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One's coven is recruiting, Nimue is preparing for her ultimate plan: Resurrecting the Black Fairy, Fiona. The werewolves have come, and a stranger lurks in the woods. Amira Lucas, Red's secret sister comes from under the cover of the woods, and with her pack, comes to assist the Queen and the Savior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Chapter 2 of 'The Queens Guard: Part 1'~
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The silence finally broke when Emma stood and gazed at Snow White and her baby.  
“I have so much to lose, too much.” She whispered brushing Killian’s shoulder. Her eyes strengthened, “But we will win.”  
“Of course we will. I know we can, with all the kingdoms united, and daughter and baby born out of true love, we can succeed.” Snow told her voice echoing with hope. She looked down at the baby Hope and squeezed her cheek softly. Tiger Lily pushed herself  
upward with a rasp, leaning her upper body against the booth. Killian clutched Tiger Lily’s hand and sighed, his jaw twisting into a strained smile.  
Emma shifted weights, “Killian - I need a moment alone with you.” He looked up into her tense eyes and nodded. He loosened his grip on Tiger, smiled at her, and followed Emma out of the door. Raine moved aside and entered a guard-like stature at the front door.  
“Yes, love?” Killian asked as he seated himself at a table in the outside seating place of Granny’s Diner. Emma sat next to him, and she grabbed his hand.  
“Since all of that information entered my head, swimming wildly around - all I can think of is my family. You, Hope, my parents, Henry… Everyone I love is once again in danger…”  
“Except you and I, love. Firstly, you’re the bloody Savior, Swan.” He smirked at that name, “Second, I’m a survivor. And you know that for a fact.”  
“I know bu-”  
“Ah Ah! No ‘buts’ Emma. Also, Henry will be okay, he’s the Author. And your parents have the experience, they will always find each other, and they also know how to survive. Being that your mother was an outlaw. The only worry is baby Hope, our little Starfish. But even then, she has soft bones, love.” He grinned a bright grin that warmed, Emma. She reached out for him, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. She crashed her lips against his, noses touching. Passion and desire rushed from Killian and Emma, he leaned forward, Emma gasped for air. She searched for his hair and needled her way into the back of his neck, holding on as though a final goodbye.  
A tear rolled down Emma’s cheek, she unlocked her lips from his and opened her eyes. Killian placed his forehead against hers.  
“I-I know you're a survivor Killian, but I just can’t bear the thou-” She choked, tears streaming down her face. He ushered her.  
“I love you, Emma. We will defeat the bloody Dark Ones and the Black Fairy, no need for doubt. We have family, friends, relations, and so on.”  
“I love you too, Hook. I- just with the final fight against Fiona and the Dark Ones all together - it seems like a shaky chance at all of our survival.”  
Killian didn’t respond, grabbing her with one hand and kissed her yearningly, never stopping to breath. They held each other for what seemed like hours, and they found sanctuary in a place of love and safety and thought that was everything but lost. Nobody exited the diner to intrude.  
The silence was a virtue in these waking moments. 

_Meanwhile_Somewhere Unknown in The Enchanted Forest_

A cloaked figure floated deftly over a still corpse. A mask of shadow enveloped the being. It held a curved blade, the pommel decorated with blood-red rubies, and a sharpened spike protruding from the end. Blood dripped from the end of the blade and the spiked pommel. Deep gashes and gaping slices carved their way into the corpse. Dark blood oozed from the wounds, leaves and grime encased the areas and bode way to infection.  
An ear tearing cackled rumbled from the cloaked one. A howl in the night echoed through the dark forest, and in moments a league of cloaked ones came from the many corners of dense landscape and sharp peaks that ranged from the woods.  
“What great skill has been shown here Elizar!” One commented in an oily, rough, and revolting voice.  
“Precisely Venalco!” The cloaked one who loomed over the corpse snapped. The other, who commented, scoffed.  
“An attitude such as that will either win it or lose it in the forming Coven.”  
“Exactly, Mistress Nimue might be revolted by such behavior.” Another one said venomously. Elizar wheeled around and sheathed his sword, piercing emerald eyes bearing down on the two others; Venalco and Sira.  
“DARK ONES DON’T IDLE AROUND WHILE THE OTHER WORKS. IF YOU WANT TO ENTER YOURSELF INTO MISTRESS NIMUE’S COVEN, ALL OF YOU BETTER START WORKING.” A voice shrieked, a taller Dark One veered its way through the crowd and over to Elizar’s victim.  
“Child's play.” She hissed, displeased by the sacrifice. “Nothing fresh for the Mistress’s needs.”  
Elizar snarled, “Well if we knew what she needed!”  
A scream. The more empowering Dark Ones reached out to Elizar, choking him with her force. She raised him into the air and he crashed into a tree with a THUD! All was quiet, all the Dark Ones coiled back as Elizar scrambled to his feet.  
“You think your so supreme Elvira.” Elizar sneered.  
“Because I am! Mistress Nimue put me as her second in command - now… If you don’t understand that then I could teach you…” She smiled a wicked smile and tensed her hand as though to use magic. Elizar surged back,  
“Fine! Fine! Alright, I got it! Let's get on with it!” He mumbled something under his breath and turned from Elvira to get back with the other Dark Ones; next to Venalco and Sira.  
“Now. If I can have everyone’s attention!” Elvira announced. The gathering of Dark Ones shuffled into rows.  
“If YOU want to have a chance at getting into the Dark One coven, you all will have to collect sacrifices for Mistress Nimue’s ultimate plan. Resurrecting The Black Fairy, Fiona. There was silence, and then the gathering began to mutter to one another, hushed and quick, under the judging eyes of Elvira.  
“But, there are many obstacles that are stopping the coven from its goal! The Savior and her pets! Including the famous Snow White and Prince Charming. As well as the Evil Queen, but now most disagreeably diluted to a wretched good Queen.” She sneered, “The Savior, Emma Swan also has the help of the retired captain of the Jolly Roger, Killian Jones - who is also her beloved husband. He was once an infamous pirate till his petty changing-to-good period.”  
The gathering cackled starkly and silenced when Elvira shot them a haughty look.  
“Now… We have many things on our list to be able to resurrect the Black Fairy. Only the most committed will go on to join the coven. I sadly say that Elizar might not be one of the chosen.” She leered, Elizar huffed, but wavering slightly under his thick black cloak.  
“I will be watching for ANY flaws in your hunt. Get back the required items and Mistress Nimue will be pleased.” She continued, “Now GO!’ At that mark, the herd of Dark Ones scrambled around, then all flipped their hands and dissolved in a flurry of dark-colored clouds. Reds, purples, blacks, dark oranges, greys, and putrid greens exploded in a rainbow of dull colors. Then it rested, faded into the damp, mossy ground, and all was quiet.  
Elvira began to laugh venomously, “Let the Savior come and try to stop us now. Without their Dark One minion - Rumplestilskin, Mistress Nimue will succeed!” She laughed maniacally, flipped her hand and disappeared in a cloud of orange and red. The maddening laugh chanted again and again across the Enchanted Forest, never ceasing, it echoed on and on, till it hits a hard barrier. A lone ranger stops mid-step and looks to the sky. A brown hood arching over his head. A lion shield tattoo imprinted on his forearm. He shouts up to the trees, and other men drop from the branches above.  
“We heard, we came - Garin.” One swallowed hard.  
“Men!” The man named Garin shouted, his voice firm. The others responded with an 'Aye'  
“That Dark One, Nimue has finally begun her campaign. Attempting to resurrect the Black Fairy!” A shudder rolled across the hooded men.  
“We must warn our fellows! The Savior and Queen Regina.”  
“Yes, Garin.” The man replied everyone nodded in agreement.  
“We are Merry Men! We shall report to the land called ‘Storybrooke” and help as Robin Hood did for the people!” Everyone nodded again, and they all rushed into the forest - towards the sea. How would they get to Storybrooke? Would they find a magic bean? Or would their trip be in vain? 

_Week After_Granny’s Diner_

Emma sighed, waving for Granny.  
“Yes, Emma?”  
“Hot chocolate with cinnamon,” A man's voice said. Emma looked over to see her charming son sit next to her.  
She looked away, catching the steaming mug of hot chocolate that slid down to her from the tip of the counter. Granny looked very smug.  
“Mom….” Henry frowned, “What's wrong?”  
“C’mon kid, everything.” Emma bit her lip, “I thought everything was alright, fine even. With Hope and the coronation, and you coming home…”  
“But now we have another threat to our happiness.”  
“More danger.” She stated dryly.  
“Haha, I laugh in the face of danger!” He quoted from the ‘Lion King’. Emma couldn’t help but smirk.  
“Yeah yeah, okay, more danger. But we’re the Charmings by heart. I guess our bloodline will always stay on the edge. But ya know what?”  
“What?”  
“We have hope, and with everything we do have, we will succeed.” He emphasized.  
“I guess so, thanks, kid.” She punched him on the shoulder and took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
“Ouch, mom.” He pretended to rub his shoulder and grinned.  
“Emma!” A hardy male voice called from the door. A bell jingled.  
“Dad?” She twirled around getting up. He hugged her father. He was a tall man, dirty blonde, short hair, going up at the front and in all other directions. His eyes were a greyer blue, and lips pink and smiling. He wore subtle eyebrows, and a calm expression. He had a slight beard, scruffy like Killian’s.  
“Hey, Henry.”  
“Hi Gramps,” Henry twitched at the end of his mouth, a smirk formed.  
“I got all the news. From both Snow and Agent Raine.”  
“Ya….” Emma shrugged, “Back to working as the Savior I guess.”  
“No... not all the way Emma. You still have responsibilities towards your family; Hope. Killian can’t take care of her all the way. He’s alright with kids, but babies?”  
“Dad!” Emma scolded, “He’s perfectly fine…” Her eyebrows furrowed, “Just needs a little practice.”  
“Mh, I guess.” He moved past Emma and sat to the left of Emma’s mug. She seated herself in the middle of David and Henry.  
“Other than working to figure out the Dark One and Black Fairy problem; we are also going to continue on with our normal lives. Attempt to keep most things as peaceful as possible.”  
“Well, that’ll work,” Emma remarked sarcastically. Snow rushed through the door,  
“David!” She gasped, “Emma… Henry.”  
“Snow, what's wrong?”  
“Gideon. He came here from his old home - Rumple and Belle’s - at the Edge of The World.”  
“How?” Emma asked, her eyes widened.  
“He… He was just wandering in the street. Then he found me and he says he has information.”  
“Where is he now?”  
“At the Royal Castle, Regina’s helping him.”  
“Well, I’ll get Killian and Hope and I’ll meet you guys at the castle.” They unseated themselves and headed out the front door. Granny bode farewell. 

_Later_At The Royal Castle_

“Gideon, can you explain again?” Regina began, “Why are you here? How are you here…?” the man sighed. He was taller than most in the room. His face was long and stark; hair a walnut brown, messy and parted to the side. His eyes followed the grains in the wooden table before him, his eyes a chocolate brown.  
“After ma and pa passed, I had nowhere to go - other than staying at home. Did nothing for me really.” He frowned. “Not long ago, when I heard that the Queens Guard were searching the realms, reporting in any strange happenings, I decided I’d help.” He began, “I traveled back to the Enchanted Forest and noticed how broken it had become.”  
Emma raised an eyebrow, “Broken?”  
“It could’ve been another Land of Untold Stories. Not everyone was transported to Storybrooke - those who stayed were banished there or never able to come. But another reason was the mist.”  
“I’ve heard a lot of this ‘mist’, but what exactly is it?” David asked hands on hips.  
“A shadowy, nearly blinding fog. But it's thinner. It's a ways away from being natural. Past all that - it’s dangerously quiet. All animals have fled the Forest…”  
“But even worse; there are heaps of rotting corpses scattering the woods. Crows perching on a post by each pile, and eating the body’ eyes out.”  
“God, the Dark Ones have gone too far.” Emma snarled.  
David sighed, “I think we’ll have to visit the Enchanted Forest once again. If we want to figure out what's going on and how to stop the coming threats.”  
“Aye, but where’d we find another magic bean?” Killian commented, leaning up against a post in a corner of the council room.  
“My friend, Jane, has one.” Agent Raine told the company in a formal tone.  
“Well, Agent Raine, will she allow us to use it?” Regina pondered.  
“Most likely, her grandmother is still in the Enchanted Forest, so she and I want to help her.”  
“Alright, fair deal,” Emma said, placing herself next to her husband. Outside of the room, in the wind, a howl of despair echoed through the valley. The wolves were coming… 

_In the Forest of Storybrooke_

The amber eyes searched the brush. An intruder was smelt by the hunter wolf. Amira Lucas inhaled the atrocious scent. Her dusky grey pelt shifting in the rolling winds funneling through the hardy trees. One male sniffed a spruce-fir and marked. A shadowy figure lurched across the treeline. The wolves growled, Amira purred, signaling for the others. They underwent their formation and charged. The figure rushed through the ferns - the wolves on its tail. The wolf beside Amira barked, Amira gained acceleration, she flicked her tail. Two omega wolves veered to the left, the two others on her other side veered right.  
They reached a ravine the width of a large river, Amira drifted to the side before the ravine. Some loose rocks crumbled down the lengthy height. It echoed again and again - until there was a plod at the very bottom. She rumbled; the figure had jumped - it stood across the way - stiff. She wheeled around as though to retreat. The figure cocked its head. She hid behind a gigantic fir, waiting. The beta wolf reversed into the treeline - away from the sight of the stranger. Amira howled, a sharp sting penetrating her paw as she curved around the tree and into the stony clearing before the ravine. A stone nicked her paw - she whined but continued forward. Amira shook her head with rage. Putting all mass and strength into her hind legs. She lept upward her ears pinned to her skull. Her thoracic vertebrae arching, bracing for impact. She riled her head, flying through the air. She landed with a muffled thump. Shaking her body, she stood and peered at the stranger. He was a young, blonde-haired and azure eyed - a challenging look in his eyes brought fear to Amira’s head.  
The man smirked, drawing out a curved blade. He swatted at the she-wolf. She bounced back, dodging the flurry of deadly punctures. She snarled, a deep throaty growl, curling her lip; she lunged. Amira snapped at the man’s leg, tearing his clothing. She latched onto his arm and held hard. Blood seeped from under her lip and stained his linen shirt. He screamed, surging at her he sliced her flank and she whined, dark blood dampening her fur. He reached out to a tree and sent a long stream of black mist climbing up the birch. He flung himself with the mist and reached a branch high in the top of the birch. He laughed, full of the desired victory and waved toward the pack. He flung himself to another tree and disappeared into the dense forest. With a wound both on forearm and leg, deep bleeding surging from his gaping lacerations.  
Amira looked into the brush, her breathing harsh. She turned and licked her wound, signaling her pack. They gathered around their Alpha. Whining and yapping for her and the anger for the intruder. Amira gazed across the horizon, her wound stinging, full of dark intentions.  
Amira howled, full of despair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> Chapters will keep coming, don't worry! Have a wonderful day!

The crib swayed back and forth, back and forth. Killian stood by, watching as the sleeping baby murmured softly in her sleep. He could just imagine the wild and vibrant dreams Hope was having - that thought made him smile. It had been a week since the werewolf pack had come to Storybrooke, and Red had met, for the first time, her sister, Amira. Amira nursed her wounds in the hands of Dr. Whale; who wholeheartedly took her in. Amira was Red’s older sister, one that Anita Lucas kept from her; her whole life. They seemed as though twins, except the finer lines and wiser maturity that Amira had, compared to Red. Granny had always seemed none the wiser in Red’s eyes - but knew exactly who Amira was when she entered Storybrooke from the forest, in the dead of night. 

Of course, there was a lot of explaining to do when Granny brought Red to meet the unknown sister. But after a couple of days, they grew to love one another as though they spent their whole life clinging to each other.  
“So,” Emma began, placing her chin atop her fingers, which she placed into a pyramid. “Your hunter wolf smelt a stranger in the forest surrounding Storybrooke. You know how he looks?”  
“Yes.” Amira nodded, her black curly hair waving silently. “It was along with the northern approach, near the Townline - or border if you will. He was blond-haired, azure eyes, and he seemed to be in his mid-twenties, or younger.”  
“What did he do?”  
“Well, he flew into the forest at the treeline when he saw us. We rushed him but ended up at a ravine, as wide as a large river. Not jumpable if a normal human. I didn’t see him jump… But when I drifted before the ravine, he was already across. At that moment I knew he wasn’t human.” Amira shook her head, “I wheeled around to discourage him. Pretend as though I was leaving. Then bolted out from behind a fir and leaped across. We dueled then and there. I bit him on the leg and held on hard by the forearm. He was bleeding deep when he escaped.”

Emma narrowed her eyes, staring down at the long table before her. She examined its grains and knots with a flurried head.  
“How did he escape?”  
“He used some sort of magic. He latched onto a branch on a tree near him - quite high. But not with a hook or anything like that. It was a stream of black mist, it was as though he was holding on to it. Because he flung himself up to the tree, waved at us, and disappeared deep into the woods.”  
“Didn’t see him anymore after that?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No, I sent a patrol, but the hunters didn’t find anything, no scent, trail, nothing. I did notice his blade. It had a curved edge, very prominent… Also - wait… It had a blood-red ruby placed in the pommel. If that helps.”  
“Very. Thank you, Amira.” She brought her head up, “Red.” Red, who was seated next to Amira on a side couch, looked up.  
“Take Amira to Granny’s inn. Let her rest there. I need to figure out some things.” Red lifted herself, nodded, and guided her sister out the doorway. A white bandage was wrapped around Amira’s waist, where the stranger sliced her flank. 

Emma sighed. Her head was buzzing with theories and wavering ideas. Killian cooed at Hope and strode loosely across to his wife.  
“I heard what the lass was saying. Before any investigation, we’d want more information. But we’ll get there love.”  
“I know… It's just - very interesting.” Emma paused, she stiffened. Things flooding through her head. “I know this is odd, but. Since Storybrooke and all the kingdoms had merged together… There isn’t a border… Why did Amira say there is a Townline?”  
“Maybe she was mistaken, you know she might not be used to the change.”  
“I - maybe. But I still don’t think that might be the case.”  
“Love, it's been a long time since we’ve been on a date.” He smirked.  
“Well that's random,” Emma put a hand on her hip. She smiled, as he wrapped his good hand around her waist, kissing her neck, yearning eyes beating down on her heart. She sighed. She wrestled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and going up on her toes. He searched for her lips, and found them, crashing them against hers. But then they softened, and he rested his forehead against hers.  
“I hate it.” He blurted, eyes softening.  
“Huh?’ She mumbled loosened her lips on his.  
“I say I love you. But I love you more than I can even say. I wish you knew how much you mean to me. Because ‘I love you’ doesn’t buy it.  
“Well, if it's as much as I love you, I believe we are perfectly entwined. If so, I know exactly how much you love me.”  
“And how much is that.”  
“More than life itself. Even further than true love can take it.” Emma grinned, “Maybe, just maybe, even more than my parents.”  
“HOHO!” He waved his hands, then gripped her tighter, their faces, inches away. “Now I understand. Yes, I love you that much and far more. For love, you went to hell for me, and I went through time for you.”

“Still…” She smirked, “I think hell is a bit more extreme.”  
“Pfft, love, you’re kidding.” He paused, shifted feet, and sighed. “Well… I guess it is a bit higher up there than time.” Emma cheered, and grabbed Killian’s hand, drawing him to the couch. They spent the rest of the dying sunlight in grasp. Emma lifted Hope into her arms and they played with her into the evening. They had a simple, but wonderful dinner and went to bed. Their arms wrapped in a loving embrace for the rest of the night. 

_The Next Day_The Jones’ House_

Emma yawned, stretching her arms up from under the sheets. A weight shifted, and Emma rolled with the weight. She grumbled kicking Killian in the leg.  
“Aye!” He yelped, “Love! What was that for?”  
“You moved.” She mumbled, rolling around to face Killian. She put her hand on her head and smiled. She placed her other hand on his chest. He smirked, leaning in and grazing his lips across Emma’s neck and lips. She gasped, holding her hand to Killian's head, nestling her hand into his hair. Killian’s eyes showed a deep longing as he kissed Emma’s forehead.  
Emma laughed, “When I fell in love with Neal, I thought he was perfect.” She smiled, “But when he betrayed me, he wasn’t perfect and I knew he never was.”

Killian cocked his head.  
“But then I found you… As I got to know you, I didn’t think you were perfect. But as I fell for you, I saw how perfect you truly are. Yes, you have a swayful past, but you redeemed yourself, and you became my perfect man.” Killian chuckled, drawing her closer to his bare chest.  
“Milah was my true love - that I believed…” Killian looked down, “But then she passed. I was blind after that, I needed revenge. But then I found you. I knew you had a wall up - I tried so hard to get past it. I tried for you to open up to the possibility of loving again. But I see now, that it was worth the challenge if I was able to get you. I found that you are perfect in so many ways.” Emma grinned, kissed his cheek, and sat upward. She crawled out of bed as Killian tried to claw at her, desperate to get her back in bed. 

“I’m sorry Killian… Gotta head over to see how Tiger Lily is.” Killian bolted upright.  
“I’m coming.’ He said, rushed.  
“Well c’ mon!”  
Killian grumbled, rolling out of bed. He fetched his pants, turtleneck, and a black leather jacket.  
“Also - we need to get that magic bean from Agent Raine’s friend; Jane.”  
“When do you believe we’ll be heading back to the Enchanted Forest?: Asked Killian, slipping on his pants.  
“Soon. Very soon.” After taking a brisk shower, having a small breakfast, and taking care of Hope; they left their baby in the hands of Red, who willingly took her with the help of Granny, they left for the royal castle. The Jones’s enter the outer courtyard, past the stables and servants quarters, climbed up the main stairway, past the great gate, and into the castle inner courtyard. Agent Raine stood stiff next to the courtyard’s spewing clear mountain water out of a curled dragon's mouth, sharp marble teeth penetrating its stony lips. Its large marble unfurled wings reaching into the sky as though it was about to take off.  
“Princess Emma, My Lordship. Nice to see you again.” Agent Raine said formally, bowing deeply.  
“Lord?” Killian asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes, your lordship, you have married Princess Emma, but because she’s not the Queen, she cannot assign a title. You are still very respected, and once Princess Emma announces the throne, you will become her consort; and whatever she assigns you with.”  
Killian scratched his chin and huffed, “Very interesting. Thank you, Luv, for the insight.” Agent Raine beckoned for them to follow her; they made their way through the main door into the castle’s main hall. A long strip of red carpet splayed from one end of the hall to the next. They turned right then a sharp left and entered a small hall - adequately decorated to fit a royal. This hallway leads to the great hall, where the royal throne was set, with two vast tables stretching the length of the hall on both sides. Another smaller corridor led to the kitchens; where one could hear the chefs and servants clinking away as they worked tirelessly. 

Finally, Agent Raine turned right, past the great hall, and into a petite chamber, where a bed, dresser, and fireplace sat dormant. Agent Raine started up the fireplace, throwing a log on the flickering embers, a spout of color drifted high up the chimney. Once the fireplace was lit, and a light shone throughout the room; Emma noticed the still body laying on a wooden bed. Ornate designs were carved deep in the posts, Killian’s eyes softened, he floundered over to the bed; he knew it was Tiger Lily. Her hand lifted, it shook immensely. He hesitated, then taking her hand in his as he watched his old friend.  
“It’s alright Killian - she’ll get better.” Emma comforted her husband.  
“I - I know.. It’s just really hard to see her suffering.” He choked, looking into Tiger’s distorted eyes - her mouth and face were strained in endless torment.  
“We should leave her… Agent Raine?” Emma looked around, spying the agent.  
“Yes, milady?” She said, placing her hands behind her back.  
“Take us to your friend, Jane.”  
“At once!” Agent Raine gestured toward the door. Emma took Killian’s hand, he sighed, releasing his grip on Tiger. Agent Raine led them out the main door, from the main hall, out of the inner courtyard, and into the outer courtyard. A blonde woman stood, facing the stables, tending to the whining horses. Compared to Amelia Raine’s black eyes and light brown hair, Jane held thick curls of blonde hair and bright arctic blue eyes.  
“Amelia!” Jane exclaimed, turning from the horses and rushing over to her friend. They embraced. They released, Jane gazed at the Jones’; she gasped slightly.  
“Princess Emma, Lord Killian!” She made a deep bow, and Emma blushed slightly.  
Jane’s eyes widened, “Did I do something wrong, Your Majesty?”  
“No, no. Just not used to the ‘princess’ ideal in my portfolio…” Emma shrugged. “Anyway, we wanted to talk to you, Jane, about the magic bean.”  
“Oh, yes. I do have one - and I’m fuller willing to hand it over - except for one thing.” She shook her head.  
“Yes, we know. You need to find your grandmother. Agent Raine told us.”  
Jane nodded, “When the morph came along, I was really confused. I knew all the kingdoms became one, but I thought to myself - is this it? If the Enchanted Forest and the other realms traveled to Maine - then why is everyone talking about Neverland and the Enchanted Forest is covered with fog. As well as portals?”  
Emma shook her head.  
“It occurred to me that when Sir Gideon traveled to the other Enchanted Forest - it wasn’t this one. If that's so, that means that there are two versions. Most everyone came to this morphed realm, while others stayed back - or were forced back into the original.  
“So what you are saying is that there are two Enchanted Forests?” Raine asked, biting her lip.  
“Yes, and truthfully, it makes sense that there would be another realm, similar to the Land of Untold Stories. But since all the kingdoms are here in this realm, the other Enchanted Forest is barren, except for the mist - and the strays.” Jane shifted feet. 

Emma closed her eyes, her mouth stretched in a thin line. “Amira Lucas said there was still a border, a Townline, even though the kingdoms transported to Maine and there shouldn't be a border.”  
“Hmm. It might be - now bare with me - that the pack might still in between realms. If the Townline was rid of, the pack might still see remnants of the border - even though it doesn’t exist anymore.” Killian raised an eyebrow,  
“You sure, Luv?”  
“Not a hundred percent but it’s very likely.”  
“We should get everything ready to head to the other Enchanted Forest.”  
“Who’s coming?” Agent Raine asked, "Other than Jane and me."  
Emma scratched her arm, “Killian, Snow, you two, Regina, grown Henry, and me.”  
“Seven people should be enough. David can’t come because he needs to take care of Neal, he still can’t be alone without one of the parents - even with Granny.”  
“Alright, we need to fetch some things from the armory, and also have to gather here in the courtyard when we are ready.” Agent Raine announced, bowing to Killian and Emma, and turning to leave past the fountain and towering chapel.  
“When we head to the other realm, we will take a walk to get to the Queens Guard camp. But one of the Guard, Scout Renning will wait at our drop-zone.”  
“Drop zone?” Quiered Killian.  
“Yes, where the magic bean will take us.”  
“Isn’t it random?” Emma noted.  
“Somewhat... “ She shrugged, “Anyway, I must join Agent Raine in our preparations. Farewell.” Jane bowed deep and followed in Agent Raine’s wake. 

_Three Days After_The Outer Courtyard of The Royal Castle_

Regina paced back and forth, her silver cloak billowing out from behind her. She was dressed in her travel wear, thick riding pants, leather boots, and chemise with a black overcoat - her hair pinned up at the back of her head. Snow calmed her down; she was wearing her own travel wear, a ruff of fur around her collar, and a worn leather shirt with a swirl-shaped belt across her waist. Recently clean olive green riding pants stretched fittingly down to dark brown leather boots, reaching right below her knees. 

“Stop pacing, Luv, you’re getting me a headache.” Killian rubbed his temple. He wore his normal black leather jacket and black pants - simple Killian.  
“Ugh, sorry. Just hate waiting.”  
“I understand Regina, as Blue would possibly say - keep positive.” Emma waved her hand, her red leather jacket moving tamely with her movements. She wore a white turtleneck as an undershirt and worn blue jeans.  
“Almost ready,” Agent Raine reported, wearing a tight coak with a sun and crescent moon imprinted on the left of the chest. That was the crest, the bearing of the Queens Guard. Finally, a grey woolen cloak draped from her shoulders. Jane came from behind her, wearing the same outfit except for a dark blue cloak. 

“Queen Regina; Your Majesty.” Jane bowed a deep meaningful bow, Regina smiled in response.  
“Are we ready?”  
“Almost,” Snow, as she ran into the arms of her loving husband. David chuckled, tightening his grasp. A tear rolled down Snow’s face, David whispered something inaudible, she laughed, choked slightly.  
“Go.” He whispered, resting his hands on her shoulders - looking into her eyes seriously. They kissed one last time before Snow turned and nodded toward Jane. Regina then nodded, then all the rest. Jane scoured through her pockets and pulled out a shiny, translucent bean, almost glass looking, with little specks of light magic imbued in.  
“Everyone ready?” She asked again, in response, everyone said ‘Ready!’. Regina took one last glance at her home, and Jane threw the bean high in the air. It lands with a plod, and a swirl of magic in the ground began to form. It held many colors, but green was dominant. It grew bigger every second, the group stepped back in alarm - as it swirled faster and faster in a flurry of colors. Jane beckoned for them, as she jumped, plummeting deep into the portal; disappearing into the unknown. Raine followed her close behind, then Henry - who stayed silent, Regina, Snow, Killian, and finally Emma. 

As they jumped in the portal; it began to recede, the fast swirls lapsing over each other. Till finally the swirls enclaved within itself, and it grew tinier. Then, in a blink of an eye, it zapped together and disappeared, leaving a flurry of dust and lose pebbles. 

What they would find was beyond anyone. Would they survive the portal? will they be able to save the realms? All those questions and many more buzzed through the groups’ heads; only time would solve the worries and thoughts within one's mind. But even then, hope would survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment. :)
> 
> <3  
Love you all!


End file.
